When the light escapes
by sweett4life
Summary: Klaroline AU after seeing the Legacies episode why not. I do not own anything related to the Characters or storylines. This is just for fun.
1. Part 1

As the helicopters hovered overhead, Klaus was concentrating on the formation he had laid out in front of him. There is no room for mistakes. The papers reported that vampires had been following Klaus around but that couldn't be farther than the truth.

A few years ago Klaus was able to sire hybrids. At the time he wanted to create a family that would never abandon him. Although he knew, in the back of his mind, an army is what he was truly looking for.

A corporation named TRIAD were going against the supernatural creatures trying to rid them off the earth that is when Klaus turned it all off. They daggered Elijah in the heart and are using him and Caroline as a test subjects. Klaus knew they couldn't kill Elijah. White oak can only do that job and Klaus is the only one who knows where the last white oak is.

Rebekah gathering the masses in the north of the headquarters while Kol works on the southern line. Marcel heading the masses on the eastern side as Klaus looks over from the west.

Klaus immediately looks up listening, his yellow hybrid eyes gleaming with rage. He feels it through his sire line bond then his wolf grasped his mates bond and felt it even more deeply. Caroline tugging on it holding onto that bond comforting herself from the pain she felt. Klaus shot up that was the only feeling he ever let in.

When Caroline was abducted and tortured Klaus found out from a rat that Caroline's father was a wolf. Mr.Forbes activated the curse therefore Caroline Forbes was the same. Since Caroline never activated the curse she was able to turn into a vampire. They found that the wolf is still deep beneath the surface.

The moment Klaus turned off his humanity he realized that Caroline was his mate. The connection they felt was that of epiphany. Confirming all that he beleived was true.Klaus may have severed ties with his humanity but not his inner wolf. His wolf was so connected now that Klaus had to allow that connection be or risk his own beast within to go rogue.

Klaus felt it again the pull, faint but still there. Her way of letting him know she's still there. Klaus cant take it anymore. It's been months since this happened and finally the time has come. He's getting his wife and his brother back.


	2. Part 2

Ever since Klaus turned off his humanity 3 months ago people thought he wouldn't know how to keep himself in check. Caroline taught him this art when she turned her own humanity off after her mother died.

Caroline turned it on again after a year went by like she said she would. While everyone else tried desperately to have her turn it back on; Klaus understood the grief she wanted to go numb for. He out of all of them knew what she felt; being over a thousand years old gave him such insight.

Caroline and Klaus had been on a mission to find the solution to her daughter's covens curse. Until three months ago when they were both researching a plausible solution and got attacked by a triad of people who were waiting for them.

They had a coven of witches doing their bidding and they managed to subdue Klaus. Rebeka managed to help Klaus and escape while Elijah kept their attackers at bay. Unfortunately, that outcome led to this moment.

Klaus called in his general, "it's time" was all that needed to be said. His general nodded his head and walked away calling out the orders.

As the first wave hit Klaus was front and center. He half shifted beast, running through killing people in his path.

Klaus managed his way into the establishment. Using his senses he picked up his mates sent. He ran in her direction to crash to a halt when he was witnessing what was before him. His Caroline attached to tubes inside a gel liquid on view for the world to see.

Klaus's anger mutilated the yellow irises to a crimson red. Through the bond, he sent a wave of heat to comfort her. She, in turn, shuddered behind the glass. Sending warmth back. Reality set in when the lights shut down. Then the pulsating feeling overcame him and bought Klaus to his knees in front of his beloved.

Though there were no lights Klaus can still see in sheer vividness the troops swarming in to subdue him further. His last gasp and moments ended while he inhaled his mates sent one last time before seeing black.


	3. Part 3

Klaus POV

When I woke up Caroline was in another cell across from me. She was attached to wires hanging from the ceiling with tubes pumping blood out of her and with other contents replacing the blood. Caroline was encased in this gel liquid earlier now the only evidence of it stuck to her skin. She looked like the life was sucked out of her. No emotion was on her face just catatonic. I tried using my bond to make a connection.

Two guards were passing by but they haven't noticed that I came to. They stopped in front of Caroline looked at her turned to me but I was quick enough to not have them realize I was coherent yet. The first guard turned back to Caroline, "they say this vampire was able to carry witch twins and that her partner over there is the original hybrid. The Triad has been keeping tabs on the Mikelsons. When this one wakes up they wish to speak to him."

The second guard turned back to look at Caroline and said, "What about her? Can a vampire reproduce?" The first guard looked at the door they came from and back to his comrade. "I was seeing the lab tech last night and she told me that they believe this vamp can carry children because she was a wolf who never acted out her curse. Therefore she was able to transition. The wolf can lay dormant in a vampire permanently but her genetic makeup is still there. The lab tech believes this vampire found her werewolf soulmate and exchanged blood, therefore, waking up that gene for self-preservation. She was then the perfect carrier. The Triad believe that if word got out there would be too much of the mixing of a species and they don't want that to happen. I've heard from others that the Triad want to use these two to eradicate the supernatural world completely."

The second guard looked at me again "He's going to go bat shit crazy when he sees her like that if she's really his mate. Are the cells strong enough to hold him?"

The first guard smiled, "a coven of witches placed a boundary spell he won't be getting out." There goes my shot I thought.

Perhaps waking up would be the only thing left to do. It's time to meet this group of Triads. I wooshed to the cell door and pulled both guards one in each hand. I grabbed their wrists and bit into each of them.No Vervain, perfect, then I compelled the two guards to open both my and Caroline's cell. Since I willed them to want to open the doors the boundary spell became null and void. I fed on the first guard and killed him. Told the second guard to keep watch as I tried removing the tubes and wires that were in Caroline's body. As I tried undoing them I can sense that Caroline was still there. I looked closer and her face had tear-stained tracks on her cheeks. She was shriveling up as if desiccating at a rapid pace. I called the other guard and grabbed his wrist and bit into it and held it to Caroline's mouth. Hopping there was still some fight left in her. I opened her mouth but it didn't help. She was lost I finally unbound her and cradled her to my chest. I looked at the second guard I haven't killed yet. "What were they pumping into her?" I snarled with so much anger seething with my alpha wolf on end. The guard gulped down and said "They have witches they held captive and they do the triads biddings. I think its something they conjured up to act like synthetic blood so that they can analyze her blood and perhaps see if they can change more of the genetic makeup. They find her fascinating because her father was also a wolf. From a clan that died out years ago. They think the both of you are interesting including your children." I corrected him "They are not mine but I will die for them because of her. " That was the moment I realized what he was saying she's in this position because of me. She's my mate and I triggered that in her. We shared blood even mated.

Here she is in my arms disheveled all because of her children she is trying to save. They lured us in and we bit on that hook. She is my life and they are taking that from me. Well not without a fight but my mate will keep me grounded. I bent down into Caroline and inhaled her sent along her neck. I wanted to memorize her smell so that she can bring me back. I was slowly letting go holding onto her tightly. Until all that was left was a shell of a man. I looked at the guard with no emotion left I couldn't bring myself to look at her just yet. I stood up still cradling her in my arms. I saw black and told the guard the hold Caroline as we went right into the triads' main quarters tearing my way through the building.

As we finally made it I realized who it was we come face to face too. Aurora, Tristan, and Lucien. They were the triad. "Well look who it is the fancy three. I thought my father killed you lot already. It's too bad my father would have been more merciful than what I have in store for you unless you tell me what have you been pumping into her?"

Tristan takes a step towards Klaus looked at Caroline "she has been infused with a new line to the hybrid curse. You see while you were out he took your blood samples and synthesized it to pump it through your mate since you share a blood bond it also helps she has that base wolf line she would not reject it. We modified it so that it can kill the original line once and for all. She will also be able to produce more children like her and therefore eradicate the originals line."

Lucien picks up where Tristan left "It looks as though she didn't finish the process she should be healing by now."

Klaus looked back at Caroline finally and noticed how grey her skin looked. "Put her blood back right now," I yelled at them and grabbed Aurora by the heart."I want the cure right now!!" The alpha rage bursting out in waves signaling the others in the room he would not take no as an answer.


End file.
